halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: Sonic Worms (Free Join!)/Episode 1: New Roots, Blue
This is the 1st Episode of Sonic Worms Episode Transcript Prolouge #1: New Roots, Blue & Green (Mobius Timeline: Day 162, Year 3220.) Queen Aleena: (narrating) Greetings. Queen Aleena here. The new story's got to start somewhere. The end of one thing usually means the beginning of another. This is how Blue formed the Colour Blasters. (Blue & Green are slitering through East Coney. They are members of the Bike Riders at this time) Green: Man, this Bike Rider gig is getting really old. Blue: Yeah, and I think Paul's starting to come un-glued, man. Green: Ha, I hear that Benny: (comes over to Blue & Green) Hey, Paul wants to see you two, now. Blue: What for, Benny? Benny: I'm sure he'll let you know. (Blue & Green follow Benny) (In the Bike Riders' Hangout) (Blue & Green enters the Hangout. We see that Paul, Goon, Pete, Donny & the other Bike Riders are in there.) Paul: (playing pool) Blue, I want you & Green down at the Port Mobius Warehouse tonight. Satan's Soldiers are coming down at midnight to make a buy. Blue: What am I, your errand boy now? Paul: You're my right hand man, Blue. I trust you. Anyway, I got something to deal with. I'll meet you at Port Mobius at midnight. Blue: Where are the weapons? Paul: Relax man, Max's got it. You need to grab the sack of weapons on your way. Blue: Alright, man. Green: Fine. Blue & Green: (head out) Paul: (nods at a Bike Rider) (Outside) Blue: Let's get our butts over to Max's place & grab that sack Blue & Green: (slithering over to Max's place) Green: Man, Paul is treating you like garbage, Blue. Ain't you guys supposed to be, like, partners? Blue: Let's just hurry up & get this over with. (In Max's place) Max: (from inside, stuffing the sack) Blue & Green: (outside of Max's place) Blue: (knocks on door) Max, it's Blue, man. Lemme grab that sack of weapons! Max: (from inside) Are you kidding, man?! There's worm cops all over my butt, man! Unless these cops get outta here, we ain't gonna do this deal tonight! (The 2 Police Worm Cheif, one main & the other minor, are watching them from a nearby warehouse) Blue & Green: (groans) Blue: Come on Green, we gotta get rid of these cops before they catch us red handed. Green: Alright, but how? Blue: Hmm... Blue & Green: (goes into the shadows, so that no Police Worms can see them) Blue: (holds out a communicator generator) I've got an idea. (turns on the communicator generator) (Police Chief's voice) This is the chief, I order you to know that there's a robbery in the far side of the country. Stop the robbery or I'll send you back to the academy. Police Worms: Yes, chief. (goes to the country side, far away) Blue: Perfect. (In the Police Warehouse) Worm Dispatch: (on radio) Main, Minor Chiefs, please respond. Over Minor Chief: (to radio) Garrison here, dispatch. What can I do ya for? Over. Worm Dispatch: Main, Minor Chiefs, we need you back at the precinct ASAP. We goty 10-64s coming from the country side. Send your boys back and call off the stakeout. Over. Minor Chief: Roger that, dispatch. Over. (to Main Chief) Hey, what's a 10-64? Main Chief: Still wearing your waterwings, huh, junior? I oughta send your butt back to the academy. (to radio) This is momma bear calling baby bear. The porridge has gone cold. Pappa bear wants us back at the lodge ASAP. Somebody's been sleeping in the bed again. (Back at Max's place) Blue & Green: (at the door) Blue: Yo, Max, open up! It's Blue. Max: (opens the door) Ah, hey, man. Here ya go...(gives Blue the large sack of "weapons") Blue: Wait, ain't you coming? Max: Er... no, man. Not me. Bye (closes the door) Green: Man, he's gotta lay off being a complete slacker. Blue: Let's get over to the Port Mobius Warehouse (At the Port Mobius Warehouse in midnight) Blue: Aw great! It's midnight. Where the heck is Paul? Green: Aw man, this bites! Hey, at least we got the stuff, right? We can do the deal ourselves. Blue: Lemme see the bag. (takes a look in the bag that Max gave them) Green: (notices the Satan's Soldiers come over) Check it out. The Satan's Soldiers. (THE SATAN'S SOLDIERS) Spider: Where's Paul? Blue: He ain't here. I'm doing this. Spider: I don't like last minute changes. Gimme that bag. Blue: You got the money? Oriax: (comes over with the money bag) Blue: (gives the package to Spider) Spider: (looks in the sack) Perfect, it's even better than the weapons. Green: What do you mean, "even better"? (looks in the sack to see Jules & Bernadette Hedgehog & Queen Aleena who we're gagged, also there's Jules & Bernadette's baby, Sonic & Queen Aleena's babies, Sonia & Manic) (gasps) What the heck? This wasn't part of the deal ! Spider: Thanks, once we have them, Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik would like to see the triplets & roboticize them along with their parents piece by piece. This'll surely be the biggest victory we have for the Soldiers! Green: Hey, man, we were just supposed to bring the weapons to you! And who the heck is Julian... Blue: (suddendly pushes Spider over & carries Jules, Bernadette & Queen Aleena & makes a "run" for it while carrying the 3 adults) Come on Green let's get outta here! Green: (starting following Blue, carrying the 3 triplets) Spider: Hey! Get those Sneaky Snakes! (The Satan's Soldiers starts chasing them) Blue: Into the warehouse! Let's go! (Blue & Green carries Jules, Berndette, Queen Aleena, Baby Sonic, Baby Sonia & Baby Manic into the warehouse & close the roller door behind them & now they are in the shadows.) Satan's Soldiers: (banging on the door) Blue: (removes the gag from Jules', Bernadette's & Queen Aleena's mouths) You ok? Jules: Yes, thanks for asking. Queen Aleena: Thank you for saving us. Bernadette: (hugs Blue) You two are heroes (kisses Green's cheek) Blue: Thanks. Green: (carrying Baby Sonic, Baby Sonia & Baby Manic in his arms) (panting) No wonder Paul didn't show! It was a setup! Blue: Worry about Paul later. Let's find a way out of this warehouse. (notices about 7/9 Satan's Soldiers are searching inside) (whispers) Shh Green: (gives Bernadette the baby triplets) (whispers) Here Blue: (whispers) Now how do we knock them out one by one Queen Aleena: (holds up a hankie covered in sleeping gas & one by one covering the Satan's Soldiers's mouth, causing them to go to sleep one by one) (whispers) They'll wake up in about 6 hours. Blue: That just gives us enough time to get outta here. Come on. (Blue, Green, Jules, Bernadette & Queen Aleena are running out of the warehouse complex with Bernadette carrying the baby triplets carefully) Blue: Come on, come on! Green: Let's go! Go! Jules: Come on, honey. Just a few more steps Bernadette: I hope your right Baby Sonic, Baby Sonia & Baby Manic: (baby noises) (They run onto the roof next to the stairs) Green: Where to? Blue: Down there! You three, carry the babies gently downstairs & hide in the closet til I'll tell you it's safe to come out. Queen Aleena: Ok, good luck. (Jules, Bernadette & Queen Aleena carries the baby triplets downstairs & inside an empty safe & secure closet, while Blue & Green jumped down off the roof) Green: That was close, man! Why the heck were we set up? Blue: (notices Spider & Big B) Look. We ain't outta this yet! Spider & Big B: (waiting for them) Big B: End of the line, you little snakes! Spider: Yeah! End of the line! Now your going to pay for this! Blue: Why don't you come here & face us & find out. 'BOSS BATTLE: SPIDER & BIG B' Spider = 300/300 HP Big B = 500/500 HP (Sonic Unleashed - Day Boss Battle Theme plays) Spider: Look at me! I'm the future of this city! Spider & Big B: (charges at Blue & Green & attacks them) Blue & Green: (charges at Spider & Big B & attacks them as well) Spider = 260/300 HP -40 Big B = 480/500 HP -20 Jules: (notices Blue & Green) Blue: Quick, you & your babies must get outta here & find a nice hiding place so you can be safe. Green: Please, it's for your own safety, run! Jules, Bernadette & Queen Aleena nods yes & carries Baby Sonic, Baby Sonia & Baby Manic away from the battle, trying to find a safe place) Blue: Now it's just the two of us & the two of you! (punches at Spider) Spider: Your dead meat! (got punched by Blue) Green: (punches at Big B) Big B: (didn't get punched easily) Spider = 220/300 HP -40 Big B = 460/500 HP -20 Blue & Green: (tackles Big B together) Big B: (got tackled) Oof! Blue & Green: (punches Spider) Spider: (got pushed back) Spider = 140/300 HP -80 Big B = 400/500 HP -60 Spider & Big B: (got pushed near the edge of the building) Whao! Spider: You wouldn't dare. Green: Sorry, but it's our only escape. Blue & Green: (does a fire punch together at Big B) Big B: (got hit & falls off a building, not knowing that he had Spider on his back) Spider = 140/300 HP Big B = 280/500 HP -120 Spider: (suddendly on Big B's back) Nooo! (Spider & Big B crashes to the ground) Spider = 0/300 HP -150 DEFEATED Big B = 70/500 HP - 210 Spider: (got squashed by Big B) Big B! Get off you moron Big B: (gets off of Spider) Sorry boss. Green: Hey! Satan's Soldiers, incoming! (pushes a large crate off of the building, hitting Spider & Big B, knocking him out) Big B = 0/500 HP -90 DEFEATED Spider & Big B: (got knocked out) Blue: Green, I've had enough of this. Let's go talk to Paul. Green: At least the people are safe (At the Bike Riders' Hangout) Blue & Green: (slithers by) Blue: (pushes Benny out of his way) Get the heck outta my way. (looks up at the window) Paul, you son of a gun! Get your slimy butt down here! Paul: (from window) Hey, Blue. (drinks the can of soda) How'd the deal go? (laughs) Green: You backstabbing punk! Paul: Hey, you guys know better than rescue the hostages from the Satan Soldier's that we give too! (laughs) Blue: We was brothers, man. We was supposed to make things happen like giving the weapons to them in the first place. Paul: You don't think I see you, Blue? You don't think I know you trying to make moves behind my back? Trying to muscle me outta the way?! Blue: You paranoid squirrel! You just started a war, and I'm gonna be the last worm you see before it's over! Blue & Green: (slithers away) Paul: You crazy, man! You and what army? (laughs) Blue: You gonna see, brother. You gonna see. (Blue & Green continues to leave) The End Category:Sonic Worms Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Roleplays